


Es mi Dios la libertad

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enjoltaire Week 2016, Enredados!AU, F/F, M/M, Tangled AU, exr week 2016
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine quiere ser libre, Enjolras quiere joder al rey y Grantaire solo quiere tener dinero para beber a gusto. Cosette no está demasiado segura de lo que quiere, pero va a conseguirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoltaire week, día 5: AU

_Preso busca celda con vistas a la libertad._  
_Beso desea boca para morir con dignidad._  
_Peso en la conciencia reniega de la gravedad._  
_Esta adolescencia perpetúa mi enfermedad._

_(Clasificados, Sharif Fernández)_

 

La libertad, o la falta de ella, ha condicionado a los humanos desde el principio de los tiempos. Si la palabra libertad no existiera todo el mundo viviría en la ignorancia, sin saber que algo está mal, sin percibir las pesadas y frías cadenas que le atan. La libertad, al existir, hizo al hombre desdichado, pues siempre se ha soñado y nunca se ha conseguido.

Es algo común, ¿no? Añorar la libertad.

Éponine era diferente en muchos aspectos, pero no en ese. Desde que era niña había estado atada por sus padres y encadenada por el hecho de ser considerada inferior, una mujer pobre que para salir adelante había hecho cosas terribles.

Nadie le daría nada hecho, eso ya se lo habían dejado muy claro en su corta vida. No le importaba, estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería.

Por eso estaba allí.

Respiró hondo, observando el cielo difuminarse hasta convertirse en el mar desde el tejado del castillo. Se sentía libre por primera vez, aunque sabía que era solo una quimera, aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero aquel era un paso decisivo.

—Joder, date prisa de una puta vez —La voz de uno de sus compañeros interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Miró con hastío a Grantaire, que se retorcía las manos con un nerviosismo casi inhumano. Estar tan alterado no debía ser sano. Claro, se le olvidaba que él no era una persona sana.

—Tienes el pulso como para robar panderetas —Se estiró de manera poco refinada. Si hubiese tenido una familia normal, le habrían enseñado que esos no eran los modales de una señorita.

—Suerte que no vayamos a robar panderetas, sino una corona —Otra voz resonó a sus espaldas.

Enjolras, que hasta hacía un par de segundos había estado comprobando que lo tenía todo minuciosamente preparado, de repente sonaba igual de impaciente que Grantaire, aunque su tono monótono denotaba que estaba intentando aparentar una fingida calma, fallidamente.

Éponine les observó con detenimiento y suspiró. Con menudo par le había cruzado el destino.

A Grantaire le había conocido primero, en una taberna de mala muerte, borracho hasta casi rozar la intoxicación. Murmuraba maldiciones y de cuando en cuando afirmaba, a voz en grito, las terribles ganas que tenía de quemar el palacio real. Por suerte en esos lugares tan solo había borrachos, bandidos o una mezcla de los dos, y nadie se molestaba en escuchar sus desvaríos. Sin embargo, Éponine supo que era lo que buscaba. Aunque le hubiese gustado, no podía llevar a cabo su plan sin ayuda y Grantaire estaba dolido, la rabia contenida ardía en su interior, era inflamable y el alcohol le hacía explotar. La venganza corría por sus venas, torrencial como un río de lava.

Por lo que había conseguido sonsacarle cuando estaba demasiado borracho como para poner filtro a sus palabras, sabía que había vivido en la corte desde que era niño y desde temprana edad se ganó un merecido puesto de guardia real, su complexión fuerte era la prueba de ello. Había sido despedido apenas hacía unos meses por irresponsable y alcohólico, y desde el mismo momento en el que puso un pie fuera de palacio se hundió en la miseria, dándose de bruces contra la realidad.

De Enjolras sabía poco más que su nombre y tenía el presentimiento de que ese ni siquiera era su nombre. Por su aspecto podía deducir que era de clase alta y aún desconfiaba de él.

—Lo único que necesitáis saber —les había dicho tras días observándoles— es que estoy dispuesto a colaborar y que no exigiré una parte de la recompensa. Lo hago de manera altruista.

Su altruismo había quedado emborronado poco después, cuando descubrieron al mismo tiempo que aquel muchacho no era capaz de mantenerse callado durante mucho tiempo y que ese era un acto de rebeldía contra el monarca; decía:

—Tan solo hay que demostrar al pueblo que ese hombre no es nadie especial, que no es superior a nosotros —Una relámpago de demencia había atravesado su mirada. Sin duda había que estar muy loco para arriesgar una vida acomodada por unos ideales impopulares—, él ya lo sabe, pero es de vital importancia demostrar al resto que sin símbolos, sin su asquerosa e injusta riqueza, no es nadie.

Éponine no le soportaba, odiaba sus aires de niño rico y su palabrería, pero Grantaire había insistido en que no podían rechazar ayuda de alguien como él si no querían ponerse en peligro, y además había sido el principal artífice del plan. Aun así, estaba deseando perderle de vista.

Se colocó el improvisado arnés sin demasiada dificultad y miró hacia abajo, por la apertura en el techo que Grantaire les había mostrado. En otros tiempos había sido un ventanal, pero llevaba roto incontables años.

Después de comprobar que estaba correctamente atada a una de las numerosas chimeneas que se alzaban hacia el cielo, se dejó en manos de sus compañeros, tan solo tenían que bajarla, esperar a que cogiese la corona y estar atentos antes de que les pillasen y pasasen toda su vida en una inmunda celda que, no obstante, no sería mucho peor que su casa.

Cuando Grantaire se aferró a la cuerda deseó haber hecho caso omiso al rubio y haberle emborrachado un poco antes. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no llevaba nada bien el síndrome de abstinencia.

Una vez estuvo abajo cogió la corona sin dificultad, hasta que las cosas se complicaron. Un guardia la estaba mirando asombrado, como si no llegase a creer que fuese real. Tendría que aprovecharse de aquello.

—¡Grantaire, por lo que más...!

Antes de terminar la frase ya estaba en pleno ascenso y apenas le dio tiempo a procesar que estaban siendo perseguidos antes de encontrarse corriendo por los tejados.

—Me niego a seguir —sentenció Grantaire, una vez pusieron algo de distancia, mirando con recelo una pared de roca que, pese a ser poco segura, podría ser su salvación. Se tiró al suelo sin ningún miramiento—. Que me capturen, que me encierren si es lo que quieren. Me es indiferente su justicia de mierda, está podrida, como todo en este mundo. Mi vida va a ser igual de penosa en un puto calabozo que en un jodido bar.

Enjolras le agarró del brazo con firmeza y le levantó. Pese a que la diferencia de tamaños era notable, Grantaire se volvía diminuto ante esa mirada de reproche.

—Vas a aguantar hasta el final y entonces harás lo que quieras con tu miserable vida —le espetó, arrebatándole con una facilidad pasmosa la bolsa de tela en la que guardaban la corona—. Me importa poco que te capturen, pero no dejaré que me pase a mí. Éponine, te ayudaremos a subir la primera. Cuidaré de esto hasta que todos estemos allí arriba, no tengo ningún interés en la recompensa económica —Éponine ni siquiera entendía por qué el maldito niño rico seguía con ellos—. Grantaire, ayúdame a subirla.

Ocultó con dificultad la sonrisa de triunfo que luchaba por dibujarse en sus labios. Aquel era el primer día de suerte de toda su vida y estaba completamente dispuesta a que las cosas siguiesen así. Sin duda alguna, todo iría a mejor desde aquel momento.

Cuando Enjolras se dio cuenta de que ni él ni Grantaire tenían la corona, ella ya estaba muy lejos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía a una persona en su cuarto. Toda su vida había estado esperando ese momento, siempre pasaba en los libros que llevaba leyendo desde pequeña, ella no era una princesa y no estaba vigilada por un dragón, pero sabía que alguien vendría a buscarla. Alguien que valiera la pena de verdad, no como aquel chico llamado Marius que entró en pánico en cuanto sugirió que le sacase de allí aun siendo menor de edad ¡Era ilegal!

Miró sus rasgos, ahora relajados. Parecía tener más carácter que él y eso que estaba inconsciente. Aunque no era exactamente eso lo que había estado buscando.

Quizá fuese su oportunidad y claramente no pensaba a echarla a perder, pero es que no era un príncipe, ni un apuesto caballero. Era una chica, no mucho mayor que ella y que debía de haber pasado hambre. A lo mejor era una decepción más en la interminable lista de su aburrida vida. Tal vez estaba destinada a quedarse allí, a morir allí, a que su esqueleto se convirtiese en polvo allí y a que ese polvo ensuciase su impoluto suelo para siempre.

«Menuda mierda» pensó «No deberías utilizar palabras groseras», pensó de inmediato. Se mordió el labio. «Las normas de papá no valen en mi mente. Esto es una mierda.»

Un leve movimiento, apenas perceptible, interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y todo su cuerpo se tensó, aunque al ver la expresión de la chica no pudo evitar arrodillarse ante la chica y sujetar una de sus manos con cuidado.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Estaba realmente preocupada. «Claro, Cosette, cualquiera se encuentra bien después de que le den con una sartén en la nuca». Carraspeó―. No deberías entrar en casas ajenas si no te han invitado ―O eso suponía. A ella nunca le habían invitado a ninguna, quizá porque no conocía a nadie.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, parecía aturdida. Si ignoró las palabras de Cosette o si no estaba lo suficiente consciente para escucharla era un misterio, pero no dio muestras de arrepentimiento. Con movimientos lentos tanteó su costado derecho y después el fragmento de suelo que rodeaba su mano. Se incorporó en una milésima de segundo, demasiado ágil para alguien en su estado.

―¿Dónde está la corona? ―inquirió, clavando su mirada en la de Cosette.

No estaba gritando, lo cual le alivió un poco, pero no parecía contenta. Ni un poco.

―¿Te refieres al artilugio brillante que llevabas contigo? ―La muchacha asintió con cautela, como si en realidad no quisiese verse involucrada con aquel objeto―. Lo he tomado prestado temporalmente. Piensa en ello como una multa por allanamiento de morada. Papá dice que se debe castigar a los malhechores, pero realmente no me gustan los castigos. Piensa en positivo, no es lo peor que te podría pasar. Si me dices quién eres y qué pretendías entrando aquí, estarás un poco más cerca de recuperar lo que es tuyo.

Éponine estuvo a punto de pegarle una bofetada, también tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, porque no tenía nada que fuese suyo legítimamente. Se contuvo en ambos casos, el mundo en el que vivía le había enseñado incontables cosas malas, pero también había aprendido la importancia de esperar hasta el momento exacto.

―Éponine ―Respiró hondo. Llevaba semanas aguantando a un rubio prepotente con aires de riqueza y superioridad, podía soportar aquello. Aunque esperaba que no fuese por mucho tiempo―. Me llamo Éponine y llegué aquí mientras huía. Dos ladrones me perseguían.

Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, solo ocultando el hecho de que ella colaboraba con ellos y que había robado a aquellos ladrones.

―¿Querían robarte la... corona? ―Hizo una pausa antes de la última palabra, al parecer le costaba llamar por su nombre a ciertos objetos. Se preguntaba si había estado encerrada durante toda su vida como para no saber ese tipo de cosas―. ¿Es tuya, es muy valiosa?

―Sí, es muy valiosa y... bueno ―Por algún motivo no se sentía del todo bien mintiéndole. Parecía tan pura, tan tonta―, no es de nadie.

Técnicamente era cierto, pues el reino no tenía una princesa que pudiese llevarla. Sus padres le habían contado que la reina murió lejos de la corte y que se había llevado a la niña con ella, pero no sabía hasta que punto era cierto. Sus padres y las verdades no eran exactamente afines.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó. Éponine creyó que podría morir. Debía ser alérgica a la felicidad ajena. Quizá también a la propia, aunque no la había experimentado nunca.

―Yo soy Cosette. Y si quieres recuperarla, tu corona será mi billete hacia la libertad.

 

 

Llevaban tanto tiempo andando sin rumbo fijo que se había hecho de noche, estaba tan aburrido que se había dedicado a contar nubes cuando era de día y estrellas ahora que las nubes habían desaparecido.

En ninguno de los dos casos había pasado del número treinta sin que su agradable compañero hiciese algún comentario acorde con su agradable naturaleza.

―Yo sabía que no era de fiar. Cómo iba a ser de fiar una ladronzuela de poca monta. ―murmuró aquella vez, después de lo que habían parecido tres eternidades, seguía caminando a paso ligero.

Grantaire ni siquiera entendía cómo podía caminar, porque esos pantalones no tenían pinta de dejar libertad, ni para caminar ni a la imaginación. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero siempre había creído que los nobles tenían dinero para comprar ropa de su talla.

Desvariaba, sin duda. No debería pensar precisamente en eso, pero estaba desesperado. Llevaba días sin probar una sola gota de alcohol, su futuro estable se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tenía que aguantar a Enjolras, que por algún motivo parecía mucho más enfadado que él. Lo único bueno que le quedaba era el físico envidiable de su acompañante y se veía obligado a disfrutarlo.

―No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto.

―No entiendo por qué el pueblo llano se niega a luchar por lo que es justo ―replicó de inmediato, en un tono mordaz. Se le notaba resentido y Grantaire deducía que detrás de aquella crítica social tan solo estaba quejándose de su conformismo. Estuvo a punto de recordarle que ninguno de los dos encajaba exactamente en la definición de “pueblo llano”, pero prefirió callar―. Te han robado algo que es tuyo… más o menos. Qué menos que luchar por ello, pero no. Prefieres ser un esclavo de la ignorancia, seguir viviendo en la mierda y pensar que no es tan malo porque nunca has conocido nada mejor. Pues yo no voy a dejar que hagas eso.

Había adquirido un tono rojizo similar al de su chaqueta y sus manos se habían transformado en puños a medida que hablaba. Hubiera sido bonito pensar que se refería a Grantaire, que toda esa ira venía de su preocupación, que alguien, por una vez en la vida, se preocupaba por él; pero tenía la sensación de que aquello era más bien metafórico, que no se refería tan solo a él. Suspiró.

―Yo creo que es el karma ―respondió Grantaire con sencillez.

Enjolras frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Parecía enfadado.

―Perfecto ―Sonaba altamente ofendido―. Muy bonito culpar a un ente invisible y probablemente inexistente de los fallos humanos. Eso nos acerca mucho al progreso, ¿verdad? Con esa actitud no vamos a lograr nada.

Y sin decir nada más siguió andando.

A Grantaire le costó retomar el paso, estaba aturdido ¿Qué pintaba el progreso allí?

―No, pero piénsalo ―dijo al cabo de un rato, porque con el rubio los silencios siempre resultaban bastante incómodos―: Hemos hecho cosas malas. Quizá algunos más que otros, ya sabes, un par o dos de cosas malas. No lo suficientemente malas como para que te despidan de tu trabajo justificadamente, pero si lo bastante malas como para que el karma ahí arriba diga “Eh, este capullo a lo mejor se merece que todo, absolutamente todo le salga mal”. Porque ya sabes, no creo en Dios ni en nada parecido, pero en caso de que exista seguro que es un poco cabrón. Si fuese Dios yo también me lo pasaría bien, el problema es que no lo soy y creo que por eso me toca sufrir. Como a todos, así que tampoco es un drama de verdad. Hay mucha más gente ahí fuera con mucho menos dinero que yo.

Un suspiro exagerado salió de la boca, que a veces deseaba incluso haberse quedado con Éponine y no con Grantaire.

―No existe el karma, ni el destino, ni la suerte, ni Dios ―sentenció, con la mirada al frente. Andaba con el mismo convencimiento con el que hablaba, como si realmente supiese a dónde estaba yendo―. No existe nada parecido, ¿me oyes? La religión tan solo es un órgano de poder, de opresión. Dios ha puesto al rey ahí, ¿verdad? Con sus privilegios, su riqueza y su preciosa burocracia. Dios ha puesto la suerte a su favor. Pues déjame que te diga que es todo una  mentira. Dios solo sirve para que las ovejas se queden estáticas, esperando a que el lobo las coma ¡Y no debería ser así!

Una bandada de pájaros salió de un árbol, volando lejos de sus gritos, aunque Grantaire no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera su voz. Enjolras parecía sacado de un libro, con su reluciente pelo y sus discursos elaborados. El tipo de personaje que conquistaría a la princesa y a sus padres con una sonrisa y un par de palabras. Por suerte para Grantaire no había princesa que pudiera ser conquistada.

―El día en el que muera la monarquía será el día en el que muera Dios y entonces nacerán la libertad y la justicia y todo el mundo…

Un estruendo interrumpió su retahíla y un caballo les cortó el paso antes de que pudiese continuar. Sobre su lomo se sentaba, recto e imponente, un oficial que pese a su edad parecía bastante ágil.

Si lograban salir ilesos de esta le daría igual lo que dijese Enjolras, quedaría demostrada la existencia de la suerte.

 

 

Éponine no pudo evitar suspirar.

Quizá todo aquello era una burla del destino. Un destino muy malnacido que se empeñaba en darle la razón  a Montparnasse y a su «Algún día te arrepentirás de rechazar nuestra oferta, guapa.»

Pero prefería su situación antes que vivir una vida totalmente ilegítima junto a Montparnasse. Más ilegítima aún.

―Soy un monstruo ―masculló Cosette, con la vista clavada en el suelo y los hombros hundidos. Llevaba así un buen rato―. Soy el peor ser que jamás ha pisado el mundo: una desagradecida, una…

―Irresponsable, una imprudente incapaz de valorar lo que otros hacen por ella.

Puso los ojos en blanco, no era, ni de lejos, la primera vez que escuchaba aquello y se estaba empezando a hartar.

Cosette alzó la cabeza, mirándole con los ojos llorosos y un puchero dibujado en los labios.

―¿De verdad crees eso?

Aquella era su oportunidad, la convencería de lo contrario y podrían seguir adelante antes de que se hiciese de noche. De nuevo.

―No ―suspiró. No podría soportarlo mucho más―. No lo creo, era solo una broma. Toda mujer merece tener la independencia suficiente como para cumplir sus sueños, así que por favor, permíteme cumplir los míos.

Estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, a veces observaba el lamentable espectáculo, otras su mente se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo, que empezaba a clarear. Pronto amanecería, seguro que eso animaba a Cosette.

Se levantó, no sin esfuerzo.

―Vamos, dime cuál es la próxima parada del Trayecto Libertad. Supongo que tendrás algo pensado y que no pretenderás vagar sin rumbo fijo.

Cosette se secó las lágrimas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Éponine  hizo una mueca, era lo más insultantemente mono que había visto nunca.

―Quiero ver el mar ―Pareció recuperar toda la ilusión que había perdido en esa única frase―. Y tocarlo y poder notarlo contra mi piel. Por favor.

No pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro, si seguía así se le acabarían gastando.

―En cuanto lleguemos, me devolverás mi corona y no volveremos a vernos.

Aun así les quedaba un largo camino.

 

 

Robar no era justo, se repetía mentalmente como explicación a la pregunta que aún reverberaba en su mente: «¿Por qué sigo aquí?»

―Entonces, explícamelo una vez más para que pueda entenderlo ―La voz de Grantaire volvió a resonar entre el silencio sepulcral de la noche, que hasta ese momento solo se veía interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego―. Robar una corona _robada_ no es justo. Maniatar a un guardia, dejarle en medio de un bosque y quitarle su caballo, sí.

Enjolras preferiría que el horario que había improvisado fuese respetado y Grantaire durmiese mientras él hacía guardia con tal de no tener que escucharle, pero sus deseos, una vez más, no apuntaban a cumplirse.

―Ya no quería ese caballo para nada ―Intuyó la figura del animal a unos metros. Tenía la sensación de que no le caían bien, quizá los caballos tuviesen más sentido de la justicia que algunos humanos―. ¿Quién crees que lo necesita más, ese guardia maniatado o nosotros?

Grantaire abrió la boca con intención de replicar, pero no dijo nada. La respuesta era obvia. Enjolras sonrió con suficiencia, era la primera vez que sonreía en todo el día.

De la hoguera a penas sobresalía una diminuta llama, aunque lo suficientemente grande como para que iluminase el rostro de Grantaire. Enjolras casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos entremezclándose a alta velocidad mientras se retorcía las manos con una expresión contrariada.

―No entiendo por qué quieres ayudarme ―dijo al cabo de un rato, con el ceño fruncido―. Tú no sacas ningún beneficio de esto, solo buscabas hacer un acto simbólico, podrías estar disfrutando de tu acomodada vida ahora mismo y sin embargo prefieres estar aquí, alumbrado por un patético fuego en compañía de una persona patética.

Si pretendía que Enjolras le compadeciese sus deseos se esfumaron de inmediato. Un poco patético sí que era, a decir verdad, le había robado una niña que a duras penas levantaba medio palmo del suelo.

―Ya te lo he dicho, no se ha comportado justamente ―Se encogió de hombros, para él era un razonamiento increíblemente simple. Abogar por lo justo era lo suyo―. Creo que la raza humana tiene dos instrumentos de vital importancia: las palabras y los actos, y creo que es nuestro deber utilizarlos para hacer el bien. Con sus actos, ella ha ultrajado sus palabras. No lo hago por ti, es por el _bien_ , ¿entiendes? También es simbólico en cierto modo. No sería honrado por mi parte, cuando lucho por desmantelar las grandes injusticias, dejar pasar las pequeñas.

Grantaire escuchó sus palabras como si fuesen parte de un sueño y él no estuviese del todo dormido. Su voz le sumergía en un trance, menos potente pero más dulce que el provocado por cualquier droga. Sin duda las palabras era un arma que Enjolras sabía utilizar muy bien.

Durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos y demasiado cortos a la vez, observó su esbelta figura, agazapada a la vera del fuego, y sobretodo observó sus rasgos: fieros y tiernos al mismo tiempo, que con el fuego dejando una estela rojiza en su pelo, como un aura, parecían más propios de una deidad que de un hombre.

―Grantaire...

Quizá no le estuviese escuchando tanto.

―Lo siento, tanto deber y justicia me duermen.

Recibió una mirada llena de desdén, completamente merecida.

―Te he preguntado que a dónde vamos a ir.

―Oh ―Se llevó una mano al corazón―. Pensaba que los líderes como tú siempre tomaban las decisiones.

Enjolras contó hasta diez en voz interior como le habían enseñado sus tutores, en un intento de amansar su carácter cuando aún era pequeño y moldeable.

―Eres tú el que probablemente haya perseguido a más de un malhechor ―“Y el que más cerca está de ser uno.”

―Hacia el mar ―No se lo pensó dos veces―. El mar siempre es el lugar idóneo para perderse y empezar una nueva vida lejos, muy lejos.

 

 

―¿De veras es _tan_ azul el cielo?

Cosette estaba fascinada, desde la ventana de su cuarto tan solo podía verlo entre las ramas de los árboles y nunca había alcanzado a apreciar su nitidez. Era fascinante, si su padre estaba en lo cierto y Dios había hecho eso, debía ser un gran artista.

―¡No voy a volver nunca a casa! ―No sabía hacia dónde mirar, todo era precioso― ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca! ¡El mundo es una maravilla y voy a disfrutarlo!

Éponine estuvo tentada de decirle la verdad, que el mundo en realidad era un instrumento de tortura y que la felicidad era una utopía, pero se contuvo. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho ese tipo de cosas y ellos siempre habían sido un modelo a seguir: eran en lo que no quería convertirse nunca. Si quería creer en la felicidad, ella no era quién para mostrarle el mundo tal y como era.

―¿Te puedes creer que mi padre me haya tenido diecisiete años encerrada? ¡Diecisiete! ―Su buen humor pareció desinflarse un poco y cuando habló lo hizo con un hilo de voz―. Si alguien te hiciese eso, diciendo que es por tu bien, ¿creerías que te quiere?

Así que ahí estaba el conflicto, el amor siempre lo jodía todo. Se encogió de hombros.

―A lo mejor tu padre solo quería protegerte de las cosas malas. Algunas veces la gente toma decisiones erróneas buscando hacer lo mejor para el resto.

Cosette asintió, parecía un poco más animada, aunque seguía alicaída.

―No creo que papá sea malo, no creo que quisiese hacerme daño ―Le invadió una arrebato de decisión― ¡Voy a demostrarle que pese a sus malas intenciones se equivocaba, ya verás! ¡Papá verá que sé valerme por mí misma, que soy independiente y entonces por fin me dejará ser libre!

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Éponine. Tal vez aquello no fuese tan malo como pintaba.


End file.
